parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Script for "SMV: Dancing Shoes" (for Eli Wages)
Transcript: * Here's the script for "SMV: Dancing Shoes". * (Sad Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus Clips): When you're down and you've got the blues * (Sad Kermit Clip): And everything, * (Sad Donkey and Puss Clips): everything is just bad news * (Sad Shrek and Fiona Clips): Just bad news * (Happy Danny Clip) * (Dancing Scene from Trolls During "Can't Stop the Feeling"): Look down at your feet and try to get a couple of clues. * (Dancing Scene from Littlest Pet Shop): They might look like just a pair of sneakers, but they're really your dancin' shoes * (Dancing Scene from Hotel Transylvania): So, put on your dancin' shoes * (Dancing Scene from Muppets Most Wanted During "We're Doing a Sequel"): And dance away the blues. * (Dancing Scene from VeggieTales: Are You My Neighbor During "I Can Be Your Friend"): When you've got on your dancin' shoes * (Dancing Scene from Anastasia During "Once Upon a December"): You can dance away the blues! * (Dancing Scene from Zootopia During "Try Everything"): I said, dance away the blues! * (Brittany Wins a Game from The Chipmunk Adventure): Sometimes you're gonna win, * (Smurfette Crying Clip): And sometimes you're gonna lose * (Dance Scene from Grandpa's Magical Toys During "The Farmer and the Dell"): But when you've got on your dancin' shoes, you can move anyway you choose. * (Dance Scene from Charlotte's Web During "We've Got Lots in Common"): So, put on your dancin' shoes, * (Dance Scene from Winnie the Pooh (2011)): and dance away the blues. * (Dance Scene from The Little Mermaid: The Evil Manta During "In Harmony"): When you've got on your dancin' shoes * (Dancing Scene from Norm of the North): You can dance away the blues! * (Dancing Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming): Dance away the blues! * (Dancing Scene from The Swan Princess): There's no right or wrong way, there's no good or bad. * (Dancing Scene from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius): Just think of the fun that we're all gonna have! * (Dancing Scene from Cars During "Sha-Boom"): So, put on your dancin' shoes, * (Dancing Scene from Home (2015)): I said, put on your dancin' shoes * (Dancing Scene from Chicken Run): I said, put on your dancin' shoes * (Dancing Scene from The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars During "Bread and Butter"): And dance away the blues (yeah, yeah!) * (Dance Scene from Pinocchio During "I've Got No Strings"): I said, dance away the blues (yeah!) * (Dance Scene from Dragon Tales During "The Ord Shuffle"): I said, dance away the blues (oooh!) * (Dance Scene from Yogi's First Christmas): Come on and dance away the blues (ha!) * (Dance Scene from Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw During "At the Pound"): Pick your feet up off the ground and just move, oooh yes, all around. * (Dance Scene from TUFF Puppy): I said, move, oooh yes, all around * (Dance Scene from The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show): I said, put on your dancin' shoes now * (Ending Scene to Cats Don't Dance During "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now"): And say "Goodbye, blues!" * (Crowd Cheering) * Be sure to use the audio of Dancing Shoes from Sesame Street. The video is due June 30, 2019. Good luck, Eli Wages.